Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video)
Splish Splash Big Red Boat is the twenty-third Wiggles video native to Australia but is based on an American album. It was released in America in late Summer 2006. Song List #Big Red Boat #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. #Dressing Up #Fruit Salad (Mariachi Wiggles) #I Love #Get Ready to Wiggle #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) (Wiggly Animation) #Hot Potato (Rock 'N' Roll Version) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Sung by Beccy Bluegrass) #Captain's Magic Buttons #Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car #I Climb Ten Stairs (Spanish Version) #I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton (Short Version) #Do the Owl #Milky, Milky, Milky, Yummy Smooth and Silky #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo (reused from Here Comes the Big Red Car) #Move Your Arms Like Henry (Spanish Version) #Where Is Thumbkin? #Balla Balla Bambina #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog (Spanish Version) #Ponies #12 Things to Buy #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Spanish Version) #Move Like an Emu #Little Brown Ant #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Spanish Version) #Wiggly Party (Wiggly Animation) #Say Aah at the Doctors (Short Version) #Hats (Wiggly Animation) Deleted Songs # Milky, Milky, Milky, Yummy Smooth and Silky (Taken from: Nodding Dance!) # Blow Me Down (Taken from: Captain Feathersword's Boat Ride) Released Dates Australia: June 8, 2006 America: June 6, 2006 UK: July 7, 2006 Trivia *'''Video but not album: '''A few songs do not appear on any of the albums, but on this video. Especially the deleted song: "Milky, Milky, Milky, Yummy Smooth and Silky" *"Blow Me Down" was originally intended after the skit where Captain goes water-skiing around the Sydney Harbour but it was cut out for some reason. *"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" is the second Wiggly Animation video clip not to be shown on Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series. The first was "Guess What?". *"Little Brown Ant" is one of the rare song to be seen on this video because it wasn't shown in early Wiggles TV Series or videos. Promo Photos SSBRBPromoPicture.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture2.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture3.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture4.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture5.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture6.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture7.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture8.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture9.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture10.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture11.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture12.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture13.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture14.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture15.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture16.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture17.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture18.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture26.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture27.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture28.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture29.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture30.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture31.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture32.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture33.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture34.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture35.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture36.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture37.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture38.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture39.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture40.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture41.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture42.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture43.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture44.jpg SplishSplashBigRedBoatPromoPicture45.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture46.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture47.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture48.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture49.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture50.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture51.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture52.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture53.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture54.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture55.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture56.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture57.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture58.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture59.jpg SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture SSBRBPromoPicture60.jpg SplishSplash!BigRedBoatPromoPicture61.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture62.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture63.jpg|You're not Anthony. SSBRBPromoPicture64.jpg|The Wiggles CaptainFeathersword'sBoatRide-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding telescope BlowMeDown-2006PromoPicture.jpg|"Blow Me Down" CountryMusic-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff blowing whistle in promo picture Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves in the Big Red Boat. Song #1: Big Red Boat Anthony reads a book describing all the mascots and each of the Wiggles. Greg sings Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. The Wiggles talk about how they like to wear different hats. Song #2: Dressing Up Anthony and Greg introduce the Mariachi Wiggles, who sing songs in Spanish. Song #3: Fruit Salad - Sung by The Mariachi Wiggles Anthony has a guitar and invites everyone to see what each of the Wiggles does when he is by himself, to the tune of Where Is Thumbkin?. Greg sings, “I love reading” Jeff sings, “I love sleeping” Anthony sings, “I love eating” Murray sings, “I love music” Song #4: Get Ready To Wiggle - beachside Song #5: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. - animated Song #6: Captain’s Magic Buttons Anthony tries to start up the Big Red Boat but it doesn’t work. Murray thinks up some alternative forms of transportation and ends up with the Big Red Car. Song #7: Let's go (we're driving in the big red car) It’s time for the Mariachi Wiggles again. Song #8: I Climb Ten Stairs – Mariachi Wiggles animated Wigglehouse - The Wiggles are about to have a rehearsal. Greg has each Wiggle check his instruments. Jeff plays the keyboard, Murray plays his guitar, and Anthony plays air drums. Air drums. His drums are missing! Anthony realizes he loaned the drum set to Bill O’Reilly. (Oh really? No, O’Reilly!). Anthony calls Bill up and makes a “oh, you don’t say” joke. Bill arrives in time, and delivers the drum set. The Wiggles are ready to play again. Anthony has his drums, Jeff has his keyboard, but this time, Murray lent his guitar to Bill O’Reilly. Song #9: I wave my arms and swing the baton – short version Jeff’s fallen asleep on the big red boat and they need him to do the next song, which involves an owl. Wake Up, Jeff! Song #10: Do the Owl - new version Captain Feathersword remarks how he’s the luckiest captain in the world because of his diverse crew. He then briefs everyone on how to do the dance steps to the next song. Song #11: Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo Murray and Jeff introduce another Mariachi Wiggles song Song #12: Move your arms like Henry – Mariachi Wiggles animated Wigglehouse - Greg hears that the Wiggles are playing music so he sings, “Where is Thumbkin”. Greg wants to sing everything. Captain Feathersword asks a question about Anthony’s favorite color. Greg sings, “It is blue” Murray tells Greg that Franko and Maria are coming from Italy, and wants to know if Greg knows any Italian Songs. Greg doesn’t, so Anthony recommends he call Professor Singalottasonga. Greg calls him up and the professor gives him a song to sing in Italian. The doorbell rings, and Franko and Maria arrive. Greg sings his newly learned song and the two guests sing along too. Captain Feathersword and Prof. Singalottasonga join in and they all sing Balla, Balla Bambina. Song #13: Ponies – new version Captain and Wags are sailing a studio ship. They introduce the Wigglehouse episode about the Wiggles shopping. Wigglehouse - Anthony needs some apples to eat, but they are out. They plan on going to the shop, but Greg wants to make a Wiggly Shopping list of things that they need. Murray needs guitar strings, and Jeff needs two new pillows. Greg recites the shopping list to the countdown portion of Twelve Days of Christmas. Now it’s time for the Wiggles to shop at Wags' store. They crack a few puns and jokes, and then ask for the items in the list. Wags provides them with the items and charges a few Wiggly coins. Everyone thanks Wags, especially Anthony with his low voice. Jeff fallen asleep again on the Big Red Boat. Wake up, Jeff! Song #14: Move like an Emu – new version Wigglehouse - The Wiggles get ready for a picnic. Anthony has gathered the food but Greg tells him he only has enough for himself but not enough for everyone else. So Anthony goes to pack some more. Jeff brings just one pillow for himself, but he didn’t get enough for the others. Jeff goes to find more. Murray, the King of Guitars, will bring his guitar, but Greg suggests he bring some sporting equipment. Now it’s time to go. Anthony leads Greg to the kitchen where he has enough food for everyone. Jeff leads Greg to the lounge room and hands Greg a pile of pillows. Murray hands Greg a pile of sporting equipment. They have too much stuff so they decide to have the picnic indoors. Song #15: Little Brown Ant – inside Wigglehouse. Murray and Jeff introduce the next Wiggles song. Song #16: Quack Quack – sung by the Mariachi Wiggles Anthony and Captain Feathersword are beachside. Captain wants to have a closer look at the Sydney Harbor, so he hops on a jet-ski shaped inflatable tug raft and tours the harbor while Anthony explains the various Sydney landmarks like the opera house, the bridge, the amusement park, shopping area, and other boats. Song #17: Wiggly Party - animated Captain Feathersword introduces the next skit about going to the doctor. Wigglehouse - Murray prepares some dinner for everyone, but Anthony doesn’t feel like eating anything. After confirming that Anthony isn’t hungry, Dorothy visits and suggests they call the doctor. The Wiggles call Dr. Verygood and she comes over almost immediately. Dr. Verygood gives Anthony a basic checkup (mouth, temperature, blood pressure) but doesn’t find anything wrong. She asks Anthony about what he has been feeling and doing all day, and it turns out he’s been eating so much stuff from visits with Dorothy, Wags, Henry, and by himself that he was very full. Anthony apologizes for the trouble, but Dr. Verygood replies it was good that he call the doctor when things are wrong. After she leaves, Anthony asks if anyone wants muffins. Song #18: Say Ahh at the Doctor’s – short & new version Song #19: Hats - animated The Wiggles are on the Big Red Boat again and say goodbye to everyone. Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2006 Category:Videos that have Jacob Wiggle Studios logo Category:DVDs Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos